Government (CTP1)
In Civilization: Call to Power, government is used to describe how a civilization is run. There are twelve different forms of government; Anarchy is the default, and the others can be adopted at any time after the appropriate advancement has been discovered. Each form of government has different effects on many aspects of a civilization, as seen in the table below. All of the information presented here comes from the page cited below and the game's data files.https://eseb.net/civ_gov.php 1 This is used to set the % effects of crime. % Crime = CRIME_COEF * (CRIME_OFFSET - current Happiness rating of a City). If the result is a positive number, this is the Crime percentage that will be deducted from food, Production, and Gold in that city under the appropriate government. 2 This is used to multiply the total amount of Gold collected from Trade, Tiles, Merchants, Improvements and Wonders. The larger this coefficient, the better a Government is at generating Gold revenue. 3 This is used to multiply the total amount of Production from Tiles, Laborers, Improvements, and Wonders. The larger this coefficient, the greater the industrial capacity of the Government. 4 This is used to multiply the total amount of Science generated from Gold, Scientists, Improvements, and Wonders. The larger this coefficient, the better a Government is at supporting Technological innovation. 5 This number is used to multiply the Pollution output of each city. This multiplier does not effect Pollution created by Space Launches and Nuclear Explosions. A high Pollution Coefficient indicates that a government is heavy polluter. 6 Multiply this number times the Pollution output of a city to determine the Happiness lost in that city due to Pollution. 7 This number represents a happiness penalty that will be paid in a city conquered by forces of this Government type. 8 This number is determines the happiness penalty that cities pay for being far from the center of the empire. UNHAPPINESS_DISTANCE = DISTANCE * DISTANCE * empire distance scale. 9 This number defines the minimum distance in tiles between capitol and a city before the city experiences any unhappiness due to distance. 10 This number defines the maximum distance used to calculate distance to city unhappiness. Most often, this number is only used when no capitol exists. 11 This is the upper limit on the number of cities a government can control without incurring any Happiness penalties. 12 This defines the unhappiness penalty paid by each city when the city threshold is exceeded. City_threshold_unhappiness = #_of_excess_cities * too_many_cities-coef. All cities pay this penalty each turn. 13 This is the maximum number of units that can be used to repress discontent and thus increase happiness in a city under this type of Government. 14 This is the Happiness bonus that will be received for each Unit on Garrison duty under this Government. 15 This is the number of turns required for military forces to power up to a higher level of Military Readiness under a Government. 16 These modifiers determine the cost of Rush Buying various items under different Government types. To find the cost in Gold of a Rush Buy, first take the % of Production remaining for the item and add one. Then square this number and multiply by the total cost of the item and by the rush by modifier. End Game Rush refers to the cost of Alien Endgame components. 17 This defines the number of units that can be outside of the home territory without causing war discontent. 18 This is the Happiness penalty that must be paid for every unit outside of a friendly city. (This is capped by the max units, of course.) The total Happiness penalty is added up and then divided by the total number of cities in the Civilization to find the penalty for each city. 19 This is the maximum percentage of surplus Gold that can be diverted into Scientific research under a Government. References Category:Civilization: Call to Power Category:Game concepts (CTP1) Category:Governments (CTP1)